


Accidents Happen

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: So maybe Jisoo messed up.And Jeonghan might kill him. (Figuratively.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Accidents Happen

Jisoo is supremely fucked.

What was meant to be a harmless, simple spell has turned into a huge mess and a large target on Jisoo’s back. Jeonghan is definitely going to kill him once he finds out what happened.

Because now Jisoo is scrambling around his kitchen to find suitable snacks for what is now effectively a five year old Seungcheol chilling in his living room, fiddling with whatever magical toys he can get his now tiny hands upon. Jisoo is sure he read his spellbook correctly, as the spell is supposed to show one’s true self. Theoretically, it should bring out someone’s hidden special talent, or something.

Jisoo turned Seungcheol into a child. Granted, he can’t say this is entirely surprising. Seungncheol is a child at heart, and while Jisoo was annoyed with keeping him out of his magical archives of potions and charms, turning him into a child was not the solution he wanted.

Seungcheol doesn’t even seem to realize that he’s changed, and his entire attitude has instead become a manifestation of the childish energy he usually radiates. He’s actually kind of cute, with puffy cheeks and unkempt hair, and he’s wearing only a shirt because of course Jisoo wouldn’t have child sized clothes on hand.

He looks up for only a second, and his heart drops. Jeonghan is here, knocking on the door for him to be let in. Jisoo puts on his best smile, cracking the door open just enough to see Jeonghan and not allow him to see inside. “Hey Jeonghan.”

“Are you okay, Jisoo?”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “You’re hiding something.”

Jisoo hates how adept Jeonghan is. It’s nearly impossible for Jisoo to get away with anything. “Uh… Okay. I might have made a mistake.”

It dawns on Jeonghan. “Where’s Seungcheol?”

“That’s… that’s the mistake.”

Jisoo reluctantly opens the door, allowing Jeonghan to see the child form of Seungcheol sitting in the living room with some food sitting beside him. “Jisoo what the fuck happened?”

“I might have used a spell on him to show him his true self, and it may or may not have turned him into a child instead.”

“Well can you change him back?”

“I don’t really know how to?”

Jeonghan groans. “You don’t know how?”

“Hey, I’m a witch not a genius.”

“Evidently.”

So Jisoo runs off to another room of his house, combing through his bookshelves for something on how to reverse the true self spell. His search turns up almost fruitless, except for one book shoved into the back end of the farthest bookshelf, which explains the side effects of true self spells (something that both Jisoo and Seungcheol should have known beforehand), as well as a way to reverse it.

The problem is, when Jisoo comes to the living room, Seungcheol is not with Jeonghan. “Where is the child?”

“I… I have no clue. I thought he went to the bathroom.”

Jisoo groans, not about to turn his entire house inside out once again, but Jeonghan offers to help. It takes a while, but they find Seungcheol in Jisoo’s back garden, playing in the flowers. “Please tell me that you know how to fix this.”

“I can only try my best.”

Jeonghan is definitely going to kill him if this method doesn’t work. Jisoo goes to where Seungcheol is, seeing as it would only be the smartest idea.

The first attempt of the spell is a complete failure. Not even the fancy sparkles occur, and Seungcheol is still the same five year old kid he was six seconds ago. A second try and they get, somewhere. Not the greatest, because Seungcheol isn’t back to his usual.

Before Jisoo can get to the third try, Seungcheol is waddling off to another section of the garden, intrigued by the bright colors of the plants. Oddly, it’s adorable. Even Jeonghan smiles a little at the sight, but it is far from warming up to the idea of his boyfriend being a literal child.

Jisoo tries again, and this time it is a success, or at least it looks like it. Because the sparkles appear and Seungcheol disappears for a moment in a cloud of smoke, and then when it settles, he’s sitting in a now fitting shirt, visibly confused. Jeonghan almost screams in delight. “You actually got it to work.”

“What happened?” Seungcheol looks at them. “Seriously, why am I sitting in Jisoo’s garden.”

“He turned you into a baby.”

“Hey! I used the one’s true self spell and _it_ turned you into a baby.”

Seungncheol just laughs, perhaps in complete disbelief, because of course his true self would be a kid.


End file.
